Sentinel Defense Corps
Complete information about the Sentinel Defense Corps, do not plagiarize. Sentinel Defense Corps,commonly referred as Sentinel or SDC, is a Private Military Corporation alternative to the PPDC. They were founded in 2035 as a suggestion of the United States Army after the MegaTokyo incident.they are similarly tasked to combat Kaiju and terrorist forces around the globe. 'History' After the Megatokyo incident,it was founded by Michael Nexus as a suggestion from Nick Bale.the intention of Michael was to create an alternative PMC to the PPDC and the PADC. Protest against SDC but after it was founded,a riot of kaiju believers protested against the organization but the riot was shortlived when the soldiers came in heavily armed. And one soldier says "Get out of this world if you worship those goddamned beasts!,they didn't stop until more soldiers dropping in and taking out several Rioters who were basically Atlas soldiers. The Success of the organization The SDC is quicker than its counterparts for example,Blitzkrieg Armageddon attacked multiple Kaijus in a matter of weeks,build and manage MASSIVE Shatterdomes all-day. May 7,2058 After giving speech in the United Nations Security Council,Randy Jonathan declared war against the United States,targeting the fleet in San Francisco. Nick,Gideon and Mike assisted the American police and other Sentinel Soldiers in an effort to stop them, dealing with heavy casualties,Atlas forces were forced to surrender and Nick proceeded to open their van, thrown to the ground because it contains Drones, they failed to stop them because the Drones attached themselves in the joints of a bridge, then detonated,causing the bridge to get bisected in half. September 8,2059 After the European nations surrendered and was overseen by Atlas soldiers,the Sentinel Defense Corps helped the United States to attack the Atlas headquarters at New Baghdad,forcing Randy Jonathan to entrench himself in the command center. Sentinel forces deployed M4A3 Titan tanks in an effort to crush the adversary,but was cut short when Atlas forces launched several Manticore bioweapons encased in floating balloons,when it exploded, it decimated American forces,leaving Nick,Gideon and Mike to be the last ones to live in the aftermath due to being former soldiers in Atlas,then they were captured. October 13,2059-December 7,2061 Nick and Gideon escaped the Atlas prison camp and spread more and more crucial information about the true menacing nature of the PMC's actions and their leader that helped them fight against them, and the USA has broke the chains surrounding the nations that the Atlas Corporation conquered previously. The Final Curtain commences,Randy Jonathan and his remaining soldiers entrench themselves in their Command Center in New Baghdad. Nick and Gideon decided it to enter the facility,sweeping the entire facility guarded by Atlas soldiers,they proceed to an elevator before waking up to see Randy Jonathan in front of them, Jonathan throws an EMP Grenade to disable their Exoskeletons before they could shoot him. Jonathan aims his handgun at the two,threatening to kill the two,but he "cannot" do it and proceeds to run away,Nick detaches his own Exoskeleton and tries to remove on Gideon,but was shut down, forcing Nick to grab his Assault Rifle and sprinted towards him before an Atlas Ranger disarmed him but Nick proceeded proceeded to grab his HBRa3 and shot Jonathan in the leg and tackling him. forcing him to hang onto Nick's left arm, the former father reminds Nick about the aid he provided, attempting to persuade the soldier to save him. Despite his pleas, Nick cuts off the latter's hand with a knife, causing him to fall on his death and Nick proceeded to shoot him mindlessly before depleting his ammunition and Nick stood up,holstered his HBRa3 and threw his own handgun to the balcony of the building. Second Kaiju War They responded quickly alongside SWB's The Venator Taskforce.they were close friends and partners to the TVF,they were even responsible for a total of 40 Kaiju kills combined from all of its Jaegers in 2051. Suddenly the PMC miraculously dissolved around 2061 for unknown reasons. Known Engagements *Second Kaiju War *Second Korean War *Assasination of Claudio *Operation Bombardment Shatterdome Locations North America * Los Angeles,USA * Cleveland,Ohio (USA) Alaska *'Anchorage' Asia *'Tokyo',Japan SDC Shatterdomes and Military Bases utilized towering Walls that stood 30 Meters tall,made out of Nexusium,utilized integral defenses like Railguns,MG Bunkers and surrounding them with plasma if necessary;to make them more safer it was also applied underground/underwater to avoid such incidents that Kaijus attacked or destroyed their Shatterdomes and Military Camps or Bases. Accolades *Awarded as "Hero" in Operation Bombardment *Created the most advanced tank in the world. *Creating the lightest but extremely durable Infantry Armor. *Was among the fastest to respond in catastrophic situations, similar to the United States Army. *Pursued more women to join the PMC 'Registered Jaegers' SDC only has some powerful experimental jaegers but SWB suggested me to apply some Jaegers. some TVF Jaegers are now in here. Mark V *Altazer Sforzota Mark VI *Armageddon *Nova Guardian (Mass Production Jaeger) Mark VII *Crimson Phoenix (Mass Production Jaeger) *Armageddon Redeemed *Gator Hunter *Delta Maverick *Enforcer Bruiser *Slayer Mark VIII *Blitzkrieg Armageddon *Nexus Andromeda *Ace Blitzkrieg *Shaolin Tango *Dark Rainstormer *Blackout Obsidian Mark IX *Saber Redeemer Mark X *Crimson Avenger The rest is classified since Michael Nexus is tired of making tables.(just kiddin') Structure The Sentinel Defense Corps is not different from PPDC and a Private Military;some ranks are militaristic and also PPDC like the ones below. The Sentinel Defense Corps not only directly participate in battle, they also undertake a large variety of other military responsibilities, such as logistics, maintenance, and transport operations, acting as strategic and tactical advisers, and overseeing the training and education of local military assets. In order to comply with international laws, the position of SDC is described as being different to that of mercenaries, and the term is often avoided due to the stigma associated with it.1 The hiring of mercenaries is a common practice in the history of armed conflict. They are also sometimes referred to as an "Army without a country," in reference to the fact that they don't answer to one nation.They can also be used to field test several in-development weapons when the military itself is constrained from doing so on their own terms. Over twelve positions were created under the rank of officer, providing individuals of various expertise to aid in the study of Kaiju biology and behavior, while others, like J-Tech, centralized its focus on combat and supportive positions required to rear academy hopefuls trying become Jaeger pilots and the safeguard of the populace in cities attacked by Kaiju. Rangers were required to undergo a long semester of training before being potentially recruited as a Jaeger pilot. Divisions There are several divisions of the Sentinel Defense Corps that are listed below. *SDC Armaments *SDC Infantry Division *SDC Navy *SDC Marine Corps *SDC SPEC-OPS List of Jaeger Pilots * Michael Nexus * Nick Bale * Mike Taylor * Fritz Speer * Hans Jodl * Louise Bale * Vanessa Chloe * Leah Palmer * Rachelle Leonard * Dean Taggart * Joseph Taggart * Raina Kenshiru * Rivai Rēonhato Additional notes they have also ranks like Marshal in PPDC. the members ranging from trainers,soldiers,jaeger pilots,mission control room crew,maintenance,technicians,canteen vendors,guards,helicopter pilots,jet pilots and more. Some Militaristic Rankings: * Private * Seargent * Lieutenant * Colonel 'Military' The SDC is a small,but powerful Private Military Corporation that is tasked to fight Kaiju and regular threats,like Insurgents in a way that they are comparable to the Atlas Corporation. The SDC is the most powerful Military,surpassing the Atlas Defense Front despite having fewer soldiers,they are deeply militaristic,some high ranking personnel can be promoted to be part of their own LOCCENT command. The Military contains the most sophisticated armored vehicles and equipment like the Exoskeleton and Exo abilities like Hover,Stim,Exo Shield and more. They also possesses Anti-Kaiju weaponry like the MAYHEM K Stunner Rocket Launcher. Members There are many of them,but only several can appear due to SDC likes it not to show everything/everyone. Command *Marshal-Michael Nexus (Founder,Scientist,Soldier) *Marshal-Gregory Maximilian *Drake Matthew *Bill *Samantha Anderson *Louise Bale-Former command *Aeon *Airman *Angel *Apex *Ares *Avatar *Bear *Bearcat *Bishop *Boomer *Boxer *Bull *Canine *Cannibal *Cell *Chemist *Cherub *Chemo *Chrome *Coffin *Coma *Cypher *Cyrus *Cyclops *Diablo *Doc *Druid *Echo *Elder *Exxon Scientists *George Flux *Alexander Gator *Will Hacker *Hannibal Chong *Hazard Cannibal *Hercules Schwarzenegger *Drew Hitman *Newton Jayhawk *Jester Ohm *Kahuna Katarina *Wilson Morrison *Amber Johansson Engineers *Billy Boggs-Lead designer of Jaegers *Larry Larkin-Another new engineer *Paul Michaels-Assistant leader *Nora Yetide *Natalia Salter *Usef DeChant-Repair And Jaeger Maintenance Leader *Reed Storm *Ritchie Evans *Samuel Ross *Roth Ivanov *Colt Smith *Adrian Stevenson *Stuart Bumblebee *Alexander Sullivan *Remington Thompson *Veale McGee *Candice Wallace *Laura Wallcroft *John Adrian Wells *Welsh Washington *Xavier Leonard *Sonny Bean Maintenance *Colt Altazar (Formerly) *"Oz" (Senior Janitor) *Brent Velvet Sr. (When assigned inside Shatterdomes, Non-Duty.) *Takeshi Hamada *Dick Miles *Kate Dickerson *Mark Dickerson *Severink Gobrin *Button Glock *Jacob Butts *Rodrigues Bychowski *Hansel Byun *Thomas Caisley *Manny Campos *Sid Carani *Evan Caratelli *Xander Carracher *Leonardo Carter *Brick Centowski *Nikki Cervantes *Karl Chan *Roger Wilson *Laura Molina *Tamina Clement *Rico Dasovich *Xavier Manzano *Levi Anderson Miller *Alexander Bartholome *Matthew Evans *Jesse De Leon *Xophia Hendricks *Toby Reyes *Franco Salter *Rhian Santiago *"Manoy Manay"-An Alias of a Filipino Maintenace in the SDC. *Chris Louie Alexander *Khrisanto Gonzaga *Arabella Padilla *Tim Domex *Walther German *Martilenyo Santiago *Gregory Maximilian (Recently) *Salt McKing *Francis Raphael *Raphael Luzano *Gabriel Gates *Ruben Ortiz *Ron Lopez *Rhyza Lopez *May Uganda *Heinrich Fisher *Schnell Fitzpatrick *Fletcher *Ford Everest *Franklin *Clark Gigliotti *Wendy Glasco *Glave Cleveland *Glenn Dickerson *Goldberg Ryan *Grenier Wiedling *Griffen Luftwaffe *Grossman Cousins *Hagerty Shumpert *Hammon Margarita *Eric Harper *Stephanie Hawking *Dimitri Afanasyev *Bondarenko Koslov *Sergey Bulganin *Vladimir Chernenko *Joseph Chernyshenko *Lev Demchenko *Nikita Dovzshenko *Yuliya Golubev *Putin Grombyo *Ivan Kalinin *Dragunov Kiselev *Irina Kosygin *Lebedev Josph *Stalin Lukin *Malenkov Tuchahevsky *Podgorniy Poporovich *Irman Ryzhkov *Zakhaev Sabgaida *Sarayev BinLaden *David Shapovalov *Nohlan Shvernik *Levesque Stepanoshvili *Svirnin *Shvedov *Tarkovsky Soldiers The PMC established a roster of their several recognizable soldiers. Showing all of them is very unneccessary and impractical that it will fill the whole page of an Attendance List. Includes Wolfpack members. General William Church Sr.,Suceeded by Michael Nexus *Col.Gregory Maximilian (Formerly) *Col.Fritz Speer (Promoted) *2nd Lt.Hans Jodl *2nd Lt.William Church ll *Lt.David Jones *Lt.Louise "Knox" Andrew *Lt.Mike Howard *Staff Sgt.Gideon *Staff Sgt.Dean Taggart *Sgt.Joseph Taggart *Sgt.Nick Bale *Sgt.Brent Velvet Sr. *Sgt.Howard Powell *Sgt.Wade Remington *Sgt.Colt Altazar *Sgt."Sandman" *Sgt.Daniel Crowley *Sgt.Jean Einstein *Sgt.Elmer Wade *Sgt.Daniels *Lance Corporal Sean Maverick *Lance Corporal Wilson Barett *Lance Corporal James Buchanan *Lance Corporal Natasha Snigir *Lance Corporal Usef Peters *Lance Corporal Hank Banner *Lance Corporal Carl Banner *Lance Corporal Brent Velvet *Lance Corporal Douglas Cousins *Lance Corporal John Christian *Lance Corporal David Heyman *Lance Corporal Frank Anderson *Cpl.Rachelle Leonard *Cpl.Leah Palmer *Cpl.Andrew Clemayne *Cpl.Vanessa Chloe *Cpl.Jack Burns *Cpl.Hannah Schwartz *Cpl.Jay McCarthy *Cpl.Sean Miller *Cpl.Zeus Quill *Cpl.Helmut Gunsche *Cpl.Frank Queens *Cpl.Quill Morgan *Cpl.James Rocket *Cpl.Bruce Stark *Cpl.Wilhelm Rogers *Cpl.Hans Grossberg *Cpl.Pierce Jackson *Cpl.Xavier Connery *Cpl.Robert Daniels *Cpl.Jackson Stome *Cpl.Jacqui Hart *Cpl.Jean Coyle *Cpl.Reiner Zeus *Cpl.Lars Patchezar *Cpl.Jennifer Connery *Cpl.Mark Stone *Cpl.Heinrich von Scharfenbenger *Cpl.Wilhelm Weidling *Cpl.Zack Collins *Pfc.Louise Bale *Pfc.David Stone *Pfc.Mike Andrew *Pfc.Yelena Stark *Pfc.Farren McNamee *Pfc.Randy Stone *Pfc.Larry McMahon *Pfc.Greenwich Saunders *Pfc.John Brooks *Pfc.Chloe Adams *Pvt.Yassi Scott *Pvt.Walther Mauser *Pvt.Glenn Scott *Pvt.Enzo Wade *Pvt.Pierson Aiello *Pvt.Slick Cassady *Pvt.Enzo Rhodes *Pvt.Augustine Bryant *Pvt.Ted Michaels *Pvt.Anne Erza *Pvt.John Maverick *Pvt.Brent Maverick *Pvt.Robert Speer *Pvt.Sean McMahon *Pvt.Linda Connery *Pvt.Chris James Asuro *Pvt.James Carl Reyes *Pvt.Mikey Angelo *Pvt.Donatello Raphel *Pvt.Khuo Deng *Pvt.Yinsen Abbott *Pvt.Milson Ackroyd *Pvt.Brian Adams *Pvt.Anderson *Pvt.Franz Astor *Pvt.Nick Baker *Pvt.Kevin Bartlett *Pvt.Lars Beck *Pvt.Leonardo Bell *Pvt.King Bishop *Pvt.Amando Blair *Pvt.Boon Bloodgood *Pvt.Adrian Bowen *Pvt.Boyd Holtman *Pvt.Nolan Ark *Pvt.Peacock Parrot *Pvt.Joseph Pearce *Pvt.Jeffrey Plumber *Pvt.Khevin Jay Pritchard *Pvt.Peter Quinn *Pvt.William Rankin *Pvt.Reed Avery *Pvt.James Clarke *Pvt.Adamson Collins *Pvt.Coltrane Remington *Pvt.Sprinfield Compton *Pvt.Dave Connery *Pvt.Jackson Connolly *Pvt.Jean Connor *Pvt.Chef Cook *Pvt.Cotterhill *Pvt.Justin DeWitt *Pvt.Donnely Recently Enlisted *Moss *Negrete *Newton *Nigl *O'leary *Olson *Paulsrud *Peeples *Messerly *Miller *Mills *Morrison *Norman *O'Brian *O'Callaghan *O'Connell *O'Doyle *Olsen *Alderman *Allen *Avalos *Avery *Baker *Bales *Barnes *Barrett *Bell *Bennett *Blackwell *Boswell *Butler *Callaway *Caputo *Carmichael *Carpenter *Schuhmann *Brauer *Schroeder *Krieger *Schwarz *Pfeffer *Kahn *Schmidt *Fischer *Schneider *Becker *Schumann *Koehler *Beyer *Adler *Schultz *Koenig *Faerber *Schlueter *Reiniger *Meier *Neumann *Kraemer *Broemel *Reiter *Brandt *Koch *Baumann *Steinhauer *Kunze *Fleischer *Neuberger *Hohmann *Reimann *Gross *Jaeger *Sauer *Bader *Wagner *Weber *Bauer *Kaltenbach *Gigliotti Macedonio *Rieke *Ba-Deng Rice *Barb Rowlell *Boswell *Michael *Collier *McCandlish *Dominguez *Peas *McManus *Gaines *Heath Miller *Porter *Vaughn *Grenier *Alderman *McKnight *Lopez *Lamia *Pacelli *Matisse *Griffen *Fisher *Ganus *Swanson *Miller *Kuhn *Johnsen *Spears *Emslie *Zampella *Allen *Houle *Lyman *Hammon *Glenn *Hagerty *Kirschenbaum *Alavi *Grossman *Barb *McLeod *Vantine *Weaver *Goldberg Reeves *Perlman *Shiring *Mantarro *Escher *Fincher *Hassell *McNeal *McSweeney *Meghini *Mejia *Mekala *Mennard *Merboth *Meyer *Miggles *Miller *Minor *Mo *Molina *Molnar *Panakin Monroe *Moore *Morrow *Naughton *Navar *Navidad *Negrete *Nelson *Newquist *Newsome *Nigl *Noti *Nuniyants *O'Connor *O'Leary *Olmos *Olmstead *Olsen *Olson *Onken *Osei *Pacheco *Parent *Park *Drew Parker *Parkinson *Parmley *Pavey *Pawlak *Peebles *Peekna *Pellas *Penn *Pennell *Pennya *Percival *Peregrino *Person *Petersen *Petrovsky *Phan *Pinkston *Pito *Pitts *Plesha *Pounds *Powell *Prestia *Preston *Ptacek *Pyo *Quevedo *Raffel *Rauch *Ray *Re *Reed *Reid *Reisdorf *Renner *Revet *Richards *Riddle *Ries *Rizzi *Robbins *Roberts *Rodriguez *Roehrich *Roland *Romel *Ryu *Sabin *Sacramento *Saleh *Salguero *Salinero *Salud *Sander *Sanders *Sansavera *Schlautman *Schmidt *Auger *Beaulieu *Beinke *Bellehumeur *Blondeau *Boudreau *Bouffard *Boulieanne *Carrier *Cormier *Cote *Demers Dompierre *Flora *Fox Mann *Gauthier *Giguere *Golden *Gosselin *Kuchar *Lachance *Larochelle *Lavigne *Lavoie *Levesque *Lishman *Mates *McCord *McCready *McInerney *Montcalm *Moreau *Oullet *Paradis *Parent *Pinsonneault *Poirier *Polloni *Pouliot *Rheaume *Rivard *Robertson *St-Pierre *Sutton *Taddei *Teebagy *Treadwell *Wahlquist *Wauthy *Welch *Whitlow *Zimmermann With more unidentifiable soldiers 256th Armored Division A list of the majority of Crew members in their respective MBTs. 'M850 Hovertank' A Roster of seasoned crew of the experimental HoverTanks. *John Vasquez *Tadeshi Kenshiru *Hanzo Takeda *Eric Scott *Miller *Richard Abrams *Lucas Schneider *Mike Harris *Richard Pitt *Steyr Auger *Beaulieu *Beinke *Bellehumeur *Blondeau Favreau *Boudreau *Bouffard *Boulieanne *Shatter Carrier 'M4A3 Titan' *Kash *Cassady "Kashima" Owens *Finn Hart *Xavier Connery *Lewis *Lipton *MacDonald *Maxwell *McQuarrie *Miller *Lambert *Sarellano *Ralya *Dennis *Williams *Bertrand *Luyties *Tietu *Bak *Snider *Krauss *Bradley Cage Cooper *Kimberling Heart *Dickinson *Provost *Rutherford *Alex *Royston *Bannock *Pierro *Maestas Air Force Crew Official Identified crew of respective aircrafts 'Razorback Crew ' A Roster of Current Razorback Crew members. *Jefferson James *Dimitri Komarov *Russell Hustle *Gianis Westbrook *Mark Lopez *Heimdall Cannibal *Cell Santos *Chemist *Cherub *Chemo *Chrome *Dark Coffin *Coma Bullseye *Cypher Precision *Cyrus Jake *Swearingen *Bortoluzzi Volvo *Steven McKnight *Fletcher *Rutherford *Grenier *Boswell *Bower Bowman *Vickers *Jay Red Glasco *Higa Tolda *Dryburgh *Guzman *McMahan *Jones *Wilson With More unidentifiable crew '141th Eagle Squadron' A Roster of seasoned Jackal (Fighter Jet) Pilots. *Ace Lightning *Usef Reyes *Sean Bellamy *Dennis Gavin *Abrahamsson *Alavi *Alderman *Allen *Arya *Baker *Barb *Bartolucci *Becerra *Bell *Blumel *Boon *Bowling *Campbell *Carson *Castillo *Chen *Cherubini *Childress *Collier *Cotterell *Davis *Eady *Esmile *Field *Fukuda *Gaines *Ganus *Garcia *Garnett *Germann *Gigliotti Hansel *Gillis *Guerrerro Gilman *Glasco *Glenn *Gompert *Glick Gonzalez *Sean Grenier *Dolph Griffen *Hans Grigsby *Hummer Haggerty *Iron Hammon *David Harmer *Harris Rockford *Sebastian Hatch *Franken Hawkins *Heath Avery Bale *James Paul Toreview *Kar98 Mauser *Wiesling Keating *Helmut Kriegler *Wilhelm Kuhn *Lara Sanchez *Mark James Lastimosa *Brook Sean Anthony Lopez *Lor Real *Louie Barber *Lowis Patchenko *Luo *Massey Lockwood *Jay McCandlish *McCoy Maximilian *McLeod *Mejia *Messerly *Johnny Miller *Moore *Murillo Secitor *Niebel Spartacus *Oh Wate *Ojeda Takeshi *Onur Kumon *Ovando Sanchez *Peas Montenegro *Pelayo Mendez *Pierce Infomside *Andrew Porter *Rieke *Rosemeier *Roycewicz *Rubin *Rule *Sharrigan *Shiring *Silvers *Slanchik *SR Smith *Sander Song *Sue Wilson *Tom Jerry *Troy Bales *Rocket Turner *Vinson Jarvis *Alvin Vo *Volker *Wang *Wild West *Yang *Zampella Vehicles The SDC has the best exclusive vehicles in their military Like the innovative standard issue MBT, M850 Hovertank and the Quad Legged M4A3 Titan. 'M850 Hovertank' This groundbreaking advanced tank comes with a self-loading salvo missiles effective against infantry,along with a deadly Smoothbore cannon capable of penetrating not only tanks,but Kaijus,it comes with heavylift turbo engines along with a generator which keeps it afloat,lastly comes with a trophy system and Composite armor. 'M4A3 Titan' Being used still by the US Military,this can switch to track mode and leg mode,it even has tougher armor than the Hovertank despite having a weaker trophy system.it values protection over than firepower. Infantry The Sentinel Defense Corps soldiers are shortly known as SDC Soldiers. They have very innovative high-tech and sophisticated equipment on their ground soldiers,even praised by its lightweightness and durability without negating flexibility and comfort. An Exception is that the Shatterdome guards worn current traditional gear similar to those worn by 21st Rapid Incursion Squadron and 39th Panzergrenadier Division operatives. Equipment Exo abilities *Hover-Jump at least 2 stories high,you can boost slam to knock out foes. *Cloak-Conceal Yourself (till you shoot) for at least an hour,activated by a wrist computer. *Stim-Spray yourself with First Aid Gas,can heal severe wounds *Shield-Ballistic Collapsible Shield,can survive at least 80 SDC grade bullets. Lethal *'MK2 Smart Grenade' *SDC-21 Impact *MK3 Frag Grenade *Inciendary Grenade Tactical *Threat Grenade *MK5 Concealment Grenade *MK2 Flash Grenade Equipment *Exoskeleton *Camouflage *MK2 Sound Absorbing Platform *SDC Recon Loadout (Standard issue) *39th Panzergrenadier Division Loadout *USMC Marine Loadout Weaponry The Sentinel Defense Corps' arsenal was a range of firearms that is upgraded from the basic American small arms. While they are already formidable tools in the battlefield, they were always customized by the user and to suit pending mission requirements. Not all soldiers confine themselves to standard-issue gear, and may request other weapons, firearm accessories or plate carriers according to personal preference,however this was always prohibited by the PMC, as there are already wide range of firearm accessories that they have to offer. And plate carriers of course. 'Assault Rifles' The Sentinel Defense Corps' have there own selection of Assault Rifles,however they do not accept Bullpup variants. *'HBRa3' (Standard Issue) *IMR *X22 *XM29 OICW *HK XM8 (Security Guards) *Bushmaster ACR 6.8mm *Bushmaster ACR *Magpul MSBS (Non-Bullpup) *Colt M16A4 *Colt M4A1 (Security Guards) *CZ-805 BREN A1 (Czech Personnel and Guards) 'Marksman Rifles' Marksman Rifles are a rare sight in the hands of soldiers,but it was often held by Honor Guards. *MK12 SPR (Honor Guards) *MK14 EBR *DPMS Panther *MR-28 Light Machine Guns The Sentinel Defense Corps make sure that 1/4 of the squad of soldiers they sent into battle are equipped with LMGs. They were also often mounted as often as possible to utilize the role of its namesake. *'Pytaek' (Standard Issue) *Lightweight Small Arms Technologies LSAT *FN MK48 'Sniper Rifles' Sniper Rifles are used by Sniper Watchtower Guards and designated Snipers in a squad. *MORS *'GM-6 Lynx' (Standard Issue) *AI AX338 (Sniper Towers) *Remington XM-2010 (Sniper Towers) *Ballista *AI L115 'Anti-Material Rifles' Anti-Material Rifles were used whenever regular ammunitions can't penetrate armored vehicles. *Anzio 20mm (Anti-Armor Personnel) *Barett M82A1 (Anti-Armor Personnel) *AI AS-50 'Shotguns' Shotguns are perfect for Security Guards and they were often used to clear and sweep tight rooms. *'UTS-19' (Standard Issue) *KRM 36 Gauge *SPAS-12 (Security Guards) *Fabarm FP6 (Security Guards) 'Sub Machine Guns' Unlike other PMCs and Militaries, the Sentinel Defense Corps has a very limited selection of Sub Machine Guns, whether hate it or not, but sometimes the main weapon for the women. Unlike the Atlas Corporation that utilized SMGs more often, the SDC in contrast, placed it as a rare sight. *KRISS Vector (Female Guards and SPEC-OPS Teams) *ASM1 *SN6 (Female Guards) *MP7 *KF5 'Handguns' *'Atlas-45' (Standard Issue) *NovaTec 50 *MK23 SOCOM (SPEC-OPS Teams) *USP-45 *M1911 'Launchers' SDC always requires a single soldier in any squad to carry and utilize a Rocket Launcher. *'M10 Stinger' (Standard Issue) *MAYHEM *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *SMAW Quotes from Soldiers "Taking care of your men at a fight is better than leaving them to die." -William Church "Even if we don't answer a Nation,we are able to fight and defend for them. -Michael Nexus "Faceless in our Helmets doesn't mean we are robots." -Joseph Taggart "A Soldier does his fighting no matter the cost." -Nick Bale Soldier's Creed Unlike the Majority of major militaries from various nations around the Globe, the Sentinel Defense Corps does require their soldiers to memorize their creeds,chants or quotes. Standard Creed I am an honored soldier of the Sentinel Defense Corps. I will serve the PMC like it was my country, I promisely obey,respect and cooperate with my comrades. I will place Sentinel's priorities first. I am physically and mentally strong. Ready to deployed, Anytime, Anywhere I will fight into battle with my very best. I will watch out for me and my comrades in battle. I will help to contribute and maintain peace and stability. I will maintain my gear,armaments and my reputation clear. I am a soldier of the Sentinel Defense Corps. Trainee "I did not sign up here because of my obsession or whatever else. i signed up for training because i will be a Sentinel Soldier. -Trainee's Creed Recruit "I am a registered soldier in the Sentinel Defense Corps,i have qualified the basic training and i hopefully bring you my service to this PMC,even if sacrifice was necessary." -A Recruit's Standard Quote when he/she passed the basic training. Active Duty Soldier "Today, i am battle ready,strapped with my Gear,Exoskeleton armed and ready to fight." -Soldier's Active Duty quote. Lieutenant "At my rank of Lieutenant, a will promise to fully abide the rules and responsibilities that this rank will offer, i will treat my squad fairly and lead them. -Lieutenant's Creed Summary of Weaponry The most common gun there is the HBRa3,it is the standard issue rifle of Sentinel Operatives everywhere,while it is chambered in the 5.56 Cartridge and the premium high caliber variant:6.8x43mm,its bullet is considerably stronger than a 7.62mm round chambered specifically for the M28 EBR and FN SCAR rifles. The Mors sniper is basically a railgun sniper,capable of operating in bolt action and self-loading semi auto(but quicker to overheat) The Pistol they have the cutting-edge sidearm that outstands regular pistol due to having 15 50 Cal rounds in one mag at the weight of less than 30 ounces. The LSAT mg they have was retrofitted to the future,despite no design differences it can have 230 rounds at the weight of just 9.5 pounds due to lightweight materials. MAYHEM launchers are the deadliest lauchers ever made,can kill Knifehead in just 3 Rockets. Gallery SDC Soldiers.png|SDC Soldiers drop into battle after killing Atlas Soldiers disguised as Rioters. Nexusium Gold Alloy.png|Nexusium Alloy, the proud standard alloy of the Sentinel Defense Corps. SDC Armor and Exo.jpeg|SDC Soldier Loadout with Exoskeleton Marine Exo.jpeg|Exoskeleton Concept XE21 Silencer Charge.png|MK2 Sound Absorbing Platform AKA Mute Charge SDC Spartan Helm Logo-36789.png|Logo and Emblem of the Sentinel Defense Corps. Back View of Anchorage SDC Shatterdome.jpeg|Anchorage Shatterdome of the Sentinel Defense Corps. SDC Grade Mors.png|Military Operated Railgun Sniper SDC Armaments.png SDC HBRa3.png|SDC Stanadard HBRa3 Assault Rifle SDC Razorback concep.jpeg|SDC Razorback SDC soldiers.jpeg|A Trio of SDC Soldiers SDC Camo package.jpeg|SDC Camo Patterns SDC Soldier Loadout .jpeg|SDC Soldier Loadout Concept SDC Spartan Helm Logo-1344.png|Official Logo and Emblem SDC Personnel Income/Salary The PMC shows great consideration and treatment for their personnel,giving them a huge salary because they see their hardwork. *Soldier/s-$7,855 per week *Officer-$3,250 per week *Scientist/s-$4,525 per month *Marshal-$15,120 per month *Maintenance-$1,450 per month *Tank Crew-$10,120 per month *Airforce Crew-$5,185 Trivia *Every bullets SDC mafactured in 2036 were made out of Nexusium Alloys. *HBR rifles can be made at least 3000 units of it in just a day. *SDC has only 2 Months of strenous training for their recruits to become soldiers. *The mm/millimeter number in their tanks is a misconception becuase it is relatively lower than modern thanks (for example armata tank:152mm) but since it's bigger,it has a shorter classification system due to statistics policies. *The Titan tanks are not only known for its weapons and looks,also for its "Turret Punch" which can bring down an entire gate. *Jackal Jets can reach the speed of 4000 mph and can operate in space easily. *Sentinel Defense Corps also uses the Mk.18K Gulak in a large amount. *The Armor of their Tanks are incorrect,they use Nexusium as the primary outer armor plating. *SDC Has a habit of inspecting they're own soldiers, even their corresponding gear and equipment. *No SDC Soldier can go into battle without a Helmet. *SDC really shows consideration for their employees, whether soldiers or not,they give them adequate amount of pay whenever they finish or execute their duties successfully. *SDC Does NOT use Steel as the armor for their Jaegers Category:Organizations Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:United States Category:Sentinel Defense Corps